Vidas Cruzadas
by Serena Ryuuzaki
Summary: Una persona llegará a su vida, una persona que deseara todo lo que ella tiene, y posiblemente lo conseguirá a menos de que su amor sea verdadero.SxS
1. Chapter 1

_**Cambiando Vidas.**_

_-"Como ha cambiado mi vida, ahora soy totalmente independiente, me valgo por mi mismo, desearía que mi padre pudiera verlo, está ciudad es adorable, nadie te conoce, nadie te juzga, se vive tranquilamente"-_

**Mientras se dirigía a su domicilio, un chico de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos del color del oscuro cielo, pensaba en el cambio radical que había sufrido, hace apenas unos años atrás era conocido como el hijo del gran empresario Kou, ahora no era nada más que él mismo, sin el mote del "hijo de" ahora era simplemente él Seiya Kou, un estudiante de finanzas, que sin embargo había entrado a la carrera solo por complacer a su padre, en algo debía complacer al viejo, que siempre se quejaba de él, en cuanto llego a su departamento boto el portafolios sobre la sala, pulso el botón para escuchar sus mensajes en la contestadota y se dirigió a la cocina, el hambre comenzaba a hacer estragos en él.**

**-Mensaje número 1- sonó en la contestadota- Seiya nos vemos hoy en la noche en Dark Ligth, las chicas quieren ir a divertir se un rato, así que ya sabes, Diane te estará esperando, así que no la hagas esperar quieres?- se trataba de Dylan el mejor amigo de Seiya.**

**Ahora que se encontraba estudiando en Francia, pensaba mejor las cosas, se había vuelto más maduro, claro no podía evitar de vez en cuando darse una escapada por cualquier antro de esa ciudad, el separarse de su familia, mejor dicho de su madre no había sido fácil después de todo la adoraba, pero algo bueno estaba saliendo de todo eso, su carrera.**

**-Mensaje número 2: Seiya tu madre murió ayer, lo lamento, pero es necesario que regreses a Tokio, en cuanto escuches este mensaje comuni…-**

**No permitió que él mensaje terminara, pulso de nuevo un botón y borró los mensajes sin siquiera escuchar los demás, la voz de su tío le anunciaba que su madre había muerto pero no sabía ni siquiera como reaccionar, se sentó con pesadez en la sala, el hambre que al llegar sentía desapareció, dejando en su estomago un hueco acompañado de una extraña sensación de nauseas, su madre había muerto y no era capaz de soltar una miserable lagrima, pero es que así había sido educado, cuantas veces había escuchado esa frase, "Los hombres no lloran", cuantas veces cuando niño había sido reprendido por su padre al caerse y correr a los brazos de su madre a llorar, no es que no le doliera, pues amaba a su madre, pero sencillamente sus ojos habían olvidado como llorar…**

**-M… mamá-**

_-"Maldición, porque ahora, diablos porque a mí"-_

**Eran los pensamientos de una chica de cabellos negros violáceos, que corría desesperadamente, en el hospital su padre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, realmente esta situación no le despertaba ningún sentimiento, quizás frustración pero no dolor, finalmente era la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo, desde que su madre les abandonó, su padre nunca fue un hombre cariñoso, por el contrario se ensañaba con ella al culparla por la huida de su madre, ahora quizá se iba a quedar completamente sola, como en aquellas noches cuando niña después de tanto llorar deseaba, como en esos días de cuando deseaba su muerte hoy por fin el Señor le había escuchado, pero admitía que no era el mejor momento.**

**Al llegar al hospital y entrar a la habitación se encontró a su padre conectado a distintos aparatos, su aspecto no era el mejor, ahora que lo miraba así se daba cuenta de que no lo odiaba, pero tampoco lo amaba, lo quería sí después de todo era su padre, era todo, todo lo que ella tenía, y si el moría lo iba a extrañar y mucho.**

**-Raye- una voz a sus espaldas le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.**

**-Señor Tsukino, que hace aquí, no tiene consideración, como pudo permitir que mi padre trabajara en esas condiciones, como pudo, usted es el culpable de su situación, que va ser de mi ahora- hasta ese momento las lagrimas hacían acto de presencia al darse cuenta de la cruda realidad no se deshacía de él, él la dejaba sola.**

**-Raye hija los accidentes no pueden preverse, lamentablemente lo de tu padre fue eso un accidente, y tu madre? Donde está?- la pregunta de Kenji Tsukino, cesó de pronto el llanto de Raye, que lo miró lastimeramente-**

**-Se marcho cuando yo era niña, se marcho por unos días y jamás volvió- Kenji no pudo si no tragar saliva al escuchar su confesión, esa niña estaba sola, muy sola, pues ahora su padre también se marchaba, el llanto de Raye volvió a escucharse y el hombre se acercó a consolarla, al notar que su llanto había cesado la dejó sola en la habitación.**

**-Gracias, gracias papá, porque ahora lo que soy te lo debo a ti, por que vivir contigo fue un martirio, y espero que jamás regreses del infierno al que has de ir, quizás en algún momento nos volvamos a encontrar, pero te aseguro que no será igual, te lo prometo-**

**La vida la había convertido en una persona dura, sin sentimientos, y ahora que su padre había cerrado los ojos para siempre su alma se sentía mejor, se sentía liberada…**

**-Adios papá- **

_-"Vaya no pensé que esto de hacer las compras fuera tan complicado, pero quiero darle una cena especial a papá ahora que regresa de Kyoto, pero aún no tengo idea de lo que hare, necesitaré pedirle ayuda a Darien, si eso será lo mejor de lo contrario podría incendiar la cocina yo sola"-_

**Una hermosa rubia esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en el rostro de su padre sorprendido al ver la cena que le prepararían entre ella y Darien su mejor amigo y su amor secreto, ambos habían convivido desde niños, la madre de él Neh y su padre Kenji eran buenos amigos, mucha gente murmuraba sobre esa relación, al ser ambos viudos, pero de eso no había nada, se apoyaban mutuamente a la hora de tomar decisiones en cuanto a sus hijos, al terminar las compras la rubia siguió su camino, hasta encontrarse con Neh la madre de Darien, su nombre real era Neherenia, pero era un nombre muy largo, así que para ella era solo Neh, le gustaba el sonido.**

**-Serena cariño, dime donde estabas- pregunto la hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros, sonriendo al mirar a la chica cargar varias bolsas.**

**-Fui de compras, planeo hacerle una cena a papá, dime Neh se encuentra Darien-**

**-Claro, pero está metido en su laboratorio, ya sabes ahora se le ha metido la locura de la fotografía, pero pasa- la mujer adulta hizo pasar a Serena, quien deposito las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor y fue en busca de Darien, conocía esa casa de pe a pa, la conocía con los ojos cerrados, cuando niña había corrido por esos pasillos evitado que Darien la alcanzara, pero claro él unos años mayor que ella no tardaba en atraparla.**

**-DARIEEEN!!- grito la rubia acercándose a la puerta del laboratorio fotográfico, en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con la amplia sonrisa de un chico de cabellos negros.**

**-Que pasa ahora Serena, que son eso gritos- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.**

**-Lo lamento pero quería decirte que el día de hoy preparare una cena para mi padre- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras hablaba de su progenitor.**

**-Tú, cocinar?- la rubia asintió con la cabeza- vaya tu padre deberá tener cuidado o podría indigestarse- aquello provocó que Serena hiciera un puchero de disgusto.**

**-Pues por eso mismo tu me ayudaras- ambos rieron ante la situación, definitivamente Darien era mejor cocinero que Serena, Serena en la cocina no daba una, finalmente Darien había aprendido de su madre, y Serena… bueno Serena no sabía nada de cocina.**

**Ambos comenzaron la preparación de la cena, Serena solo ayudaba en la preparación, picar esto aquello, pero nada más cualquier intento de Serena por ayudar a Darien hubiera terminado como la última vez con la cocina a punto de incendiarse y la cena en el cesto de la basura mientras todos se disponían a cenar pizza, que era lo único disponible. De pronto el teléfono sonó, Serena corrió a contestar.**

**-Diga?- preguntó extrañada-**

**-Serena hija, lo lamento pero no podré llegar esta misma noche, ocurrió un accidente y no podré llegar- la voz de Kenji sonaba preocupada.**

**-Pero tu estás bien?- preguntó alarmada la rubia.**

**-Si hija yo estoy bien, pero lamentablemente un compañero murió- **

**-Lo lamento- Serena fuera de estar enojada por el hecho de que su padre no llegara, no pudo dejar de sentir pena por lo ocurrido y un dejo de tristeza se pinto en su rostro- pero tu prometiste que llegarías hoy y yo…- no pudo terminar la frase pues Darien le quito el auricular.**

**-No se preocupe señor Tsukino que yo cuidaré de la pequeña Serena, así que no le haga caso y este tranquilo- cuando por fin colgaron Serena inhalo profundamente una vez más cenaría sin él…**

**-De verdad te está doliendo o estamos frente a una de tus mejores actuaciones- la voz de Neflyte se escucho detrás de Raye quien ni se inmuto.**

**-Que haces aquí?- preguntó la chica sin siquiera mirarlo.**

**-Como que, que hago aquí, vengo a despedirme de tu padre, finalmente era mi suegro-respondió con sorna el castaño, quien se acerco demasiado a ella provocando que esta reaccionara y se girara hasta encararlo.**

**-Tu suegro, bromeas? Con mi la muerte de mi padre se muere mi pasado y tu perteneces a él, voy a marcharme de aquí, voy a alejarme de todo lo malo en mi vida y tú creeme no eres de los buenos- amenazó Raye provocando a Neflyte que la asió de un brazo con fuerza.**

**-No vas a deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente niñita, se te olvida que me debes todo lo que eres, he gastado mucho en ti como para ahora dejarte ir, no se te olvide que llegaste a mí llorando, suplicando, por lo mal que tu padre te trataba, y ahora me dices que vas a enterrarme junto a él, conmigo no es así pequeña, así que más vale que ni siquiera lo pienses, por que si te marchas he de encontrarte- ahora era el quien amenazaba, ella sin siquiera inmutarse respondió.**

**-No te conviene hacerlo amor, se muchas cosas sobre ti, yo… yo ya no tengo nada que perder pero tu si y supongo que va a dolerte- Lo miró fijamente mientras se alejaba de él y esperaba fervientemente que fuera para siempre…**

**Seiya se encontraba ya en Tokio, y no era una visita de placer, estaba enterrando a su madre, a la mujer que le dio la vida, fue hasta ese momento, mientras se encontraba ahí de pie junto al féretro que había de guardar el cuerpo de su madre para la eternidad que una solitaria lagrima corrió por su mejilla, volteó para mirar a su padre quien se mantenía serio, ni una mueca se dibujaba en su rostro después de todo hace mucho tiempo que los había abandonado y el hecho de que él estuviera allí, no era si no para aparentar, recordó aquella vez en que su padre los abandonó para irse con otra mujer, mujer que ahora vivía con él, y no pudo evitar odiarlo.**

**No muy lejos de ahí una chica de cabellos aguamarina le observaba fijamente tratando inútilmente de atraer el dolor que a ese hombre le aquejaba, tratando de con una mirada hacer que ese hombre que amaba en secreto sufriera menos…**

**-Vas a regresar a Paris- preguntó una voz a Seiya, quien sin mirarla respondió**

**-Si, no tengo ya nada que me ate a este país- **

**-Ni siquiera tus amigos- pregunto de nuevo la mujer, se encontraban ya en la casa materna de Seiya, aunque ahora no lo sería más pues su madre ya no pertenecía a este mundo.**

**-Michiru, sabes perfectamente que tu y yo somos algo más que amigos- estás palabras hicieron vibrar el corazón de la chica quien se mantenía aún a distancia de Seiya- somos casi hermanos, pero debo seguir con mi carrera y tu con tu vida-**

**-Pero tu sabes que yo…- no le dejo continuar sabía de sus sentimientos hacia él, pero él no sentía lo mismo por ella, quizás un cariño infinito pero no era amor.**

**-Si, lo sé, pero eres como una hermana para mí, además que me dices de Haruka el siempre ha consentido todos tus caprichos y cuando un hombre hace eso por una mujer no es por simple caballerosidad, además… yo no podría casarme contigo-**

**-Por que lo dices?- preguntó la chica mientras sentía su corazón destrozarse, aparentando con la mejor de sus sonrisas-**

**-Me conoces demasiado Michiru, y eso no sería nada bueno para mí, ni para ti- fue hasta ese momento en que la miró, ambos respondieron con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que más bien era fingida por lo incomodo de la situación o quizás por que había verdades que era mejor no escuchar…**

_-"Hoy comienza una nueva vida para mí, lo sé, lejos de toda esta miseria, lejos de todo incluso de mi propio padre, voy a comenzar de nuevo y esta vez nadie me hará menos"-_

**Al levantar la vista Raye se encontró con la imagen del señor Tsukino, no esperaba verlo ahí, mucho menos lo deseaba, pero no pudo si no corresponder de forma lo más cortes posible.**

**-Buenos días, Raye- mencionó Kenji a lo que la chica respondió.**

**-Buenos días señor Tsukino-**

**Ya dentro de la modesta vivienda, ambos se encontraban sentados en la pequeña salita, la chica aún con la cabeza baja no sabía como reaccionar, así que fue él quien comenzó.**

**-Raye hija, lamento mucho por todo lo que estás pasando, pero es obvio que no pienso dejarte sola, así que lo he pensado y… creo que lo mejor es que vengas a la ciudad conmigo- Raye lo miró extrañada, no era una niña bien, pero tampoco era la peor mujer del mundo como pensaba ese hombre que se iría así sin más con él. Kenji al darse cuenta de la situación no pudo evitar una sonrisa y continúo- lo que quiero decir es que yo te ayudaría a que siguieras una carrera, mira tengo una hija de tu edad y se que ambas se harían compañía y hasta podrían apoyarse mutuamente, lo que quiero es que no te quedes aquí sola, eso es lo único que deseo, aunque no lo creas siento mucho la muerte de tu padre era un gran amigo mío, y se que si fuera al revés la situación él haría lo mismo- **

**Raye se limitó a sonreír, le entusiasmaba la idea de salir de ahí de ese lugar de ese hoyo y que mejor lugar para salir de ahí que Tokio, la capital, su mayor sueño era ser una gran diseñadora de modas y estaba segura de que ahí lo podría lograr…**

**-Está bien, creo que aceptaré su propuesta señor Tsukino y le agradezco su apoyo- Kenji sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica.**

**-Pues no se diga más, esta misma tarde partimos para la capital, así que prepárate OK?- Raye asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.**

**-SERENA!!, HIJA!!- era la voz de Kenji que llamaba a su hija al llegar a casa, la rubia bajó corriendo, con una amplia sonrisa sin siquiera notar a la chica que se hallaba justo al lado de su padre, en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente se lanzó a sus brazos.**

**-Papa!!, que bueno que llegaste me tenías muy preocupada- dijo la chica mientras era cuidadosamente observada por una chica de cabellos negros, quien no solo la inspeccionaba a ella, sino también a la vivienda. Fue hasta que Serena soltó de su agarre a su padre que Kenji hizo las presentaciones pertinentes.**

**-Serena hija ella es Raye Hino, hija de Nicholas Hino, Raye ella es mi hija Serena- la rubia al escuchar el nombre del padre de está no pudo evitar que un dejo de tristeza de apoderara de ella y su contagiosa sonrisa se esfumara.**

**-Oh!!, lo lamento, de verdad lamento lo de tu padre- dijo la rubia al mirar a la recién llegada y darle el pésame, la aludida no hizo mayor mecimiento si no asentir con la cabeza.**

**-Hija quiero que sepas que he traído a Raye conmigo para que viva aquí, mientras continua sus estudios, así que será una integrante más de nuestra familia- Serena ni se inmuto conocía de sobra a su padre y además le agradaba la idea de tener una amiga alguien con quien platicar, y Raye podía convertirse en esa amiga que tanto le hacía falta.**

**-Pues bienvenida Raye- Serena estiro su mano para darle la bienvenida a la chica, al estrechar Raye su mano con la de ella no pudo sentir si no algo de envidia al ver en esa niña lo que ella tanto deseo para sí…**

**-Gracias- fueron las únicas palabras que la aludida respondió.**

**Algo comenzaba, algo quizás no bueno, tal vez no malo, pero este era el comienzo, tan solo eso, el comienzo…**

_Hola, ya se que había dicho que iba a publicar esta nueva historia, hasta que la terminara pero la verdad no lo pude evitar, y es por ello que les dejo este primer capitulo, espero su apoyo y su opinión en cuanto a esta nueva historia que como ven ya no son monologos. (: Reciban Besos ya brazos de MI :) y QUE LA INSPIRACION NOS ACOMPAÑE._


	2. Chapter 2

_NO ES LO QUE APARENTA_

**Serena y Raye entraron a una prestigiada escuela de diseño de modas, a Serena le encantó la idea de que Raye también tuviera el mismo sueño que ella, por lo visto se iban a llevar muy bien, o eso era lo que a ella le parecía, el señor Tsukino, no era rico, pero ganaba lo suficiente como para costear la carrera de su hija y la Raye, no le hacía ninguna gracia esa carrera pero era lo que Serena deseaba y el la apoyaría, Raye por su parte le estaba agradecida a Kenji por el apoyo…**

**-Y dime Raye, como te has sentido este tiempo con nosotros- preguntó Kenji a la chica.**

**-Muy bien, todos me han tratado muy bien, especialmente Serena, ella es una persona muy buena- respondió Raye, Kenji al escuchar esas palabras no pudo si no sentirse orgulloso de su hija.**

**-Me alegro, sabes que ya eres muy apreciada por todos aquí- la sonrisa de su rostro, se borró al observar a Raye cabizbaja.**

**-No por todos la señora Neherenia… digo creo que no le agrado- Kenji sonrió ante esta situación, que podría tener Neh en contra de esa niña, tendría que hablar con ella.**

**Raye estaba tratando de ser buena, aunque realmente la envidia y la ambición le ganaba, por que esa niña rubia tenía un padre amoroso y ella no, por que ella tenía un amigo tan guapo y ella no, por que ella lo tenía todo y ella… ella también lo tendría…**

**-Aprovechando este momento necesito algunos documentos tuyos para poder cobrar el seguro de vida de tu padre, creo que estos momentos te será de mucha ayuda- Kenji había iniciado con los tramites del seguro pues no deseaba dejar en total desamparo a esa niña, a Raye se le ilumino la mirada con tan solo escuchar esas palabras.**

**-De verdad le agradezco todo lo que está haciendo por mí- las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia, aunque no eran sinceras, algo buscaba esa niña al fingirse débil, sola, algo buscaba, lastima acaso de quienes la rodeaban?, con que fin?...**

**-Raye no debes llorar más, tienes que ser fuerte, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti- las lagrimas de Raye cesaron al escuchar de nuevo a Kenji y por supuesto refiriéndose a su padre lo cual no hizo más que recordarle su miserable pasado y el odio volvió a su corazón, odio hacía su progenitor, por haberle dejado sola y exponerla precisamente a eso a verse en la necesidad de depender de los demás, depender de ese hombre que tenía en frente, pero fingiendo más de lo que podía, se lanzo a llorar de nuevo a sus brazos, había encontrado la fórmula perfecta, para obtener todo lo que deseara y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.**

**-Kenji donde diablos estás?- la voz de Neh, se escucho ya dentro de la sala, había contemplado la escena que le pareció bastante bochornosa, que hacía ahí un hombre como Kenji, abrazando de esa forma a una jovencita como Raye.**

**Salió de ahí lo más rápido posible y sin decir más Kenji salió detrás de ella, sabía lo cochambrosa que podía llegar a ser la mente de su amiga, así que decidió ir tras ella para darle una explicación.**

**-Neh espera, no es lo que tu crees- trataba inútilmente de excusarse Kenji, lo que provoco la ira de Neherenia.**

**-Por Dios Kenji, no trates de dar explicaciones, está muy claro, esa muchacha desde que llego a tu casa jamás me dio buena espina, ella es mala lo sé mi intuición nunca falla, pero no es posible que tú… Dios Kenji podría ser tu hija- la mujer se encontraba ya bastante ofuscada, las últimas semanas Darien se la pasaba platicando mucho con esa muchacha y a Neh no le caía, nada en gracia.**

**-Por Dios Neh eres tú la que está imaginando cosas, como crees que yo…- su voz fue interrumpida por una sonora carcajada- no puede ser-**

**-Ah!! ahora te burlas de mí, pues será o no verdad lo que ví, pero dime o explícame porque se encierra tanto tiempo a solas con Darien, AH!!, vamos dímelo- Esta vez Neh estaba furiosa, jamás había sentido algo así, estás palabras hicieron que Kenji parar de reír y su actitud se tornara seria-**

**-Neh esa muchacha está sola, no tiene a nadie más en la vida, es obvio que busque algo de compañía y que mejor que Darien un muchacho de su edad, me estás decepcionando Neh, creía que eras una mujer mucho más sensata, pero tal parece que estás prejuzgando a esa niña- dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y se marcho, dejando a una Neherenia aún más ofuscada que antes.**

_**-"Esa niña tiene algo que no me gusta y no sé que es…"-**_

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**-¡¡SERENA!! ¡¡Por aquí!!,- una rubia de larga cabellera atada a una media coleta se movía estrepitosamente por la mitad del patio del colegio, tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga, Serena algo sonrojada corrió hasta la chica que la llamaba con desesperación, está chica había sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia y ambas habían iniciado su proyecto de vida como futuras diseñadoras.**

**-Basta Mina, todo mundo nos está mirando- dijo la chica de ojos azules al acercarse a su amiga.**

**-Hay!! si es cierto todos nos miran pero que importa, seguramente nunca habían visto a un par de chicas tan lindas como nosotras- una sonora carcajada escapo de Mina, y Serena al observar a su amiga no pudo si no acompañarla en ese extraño momento de felicidad.**

**-La conseguiste- preguntó Serena a mina una vez que ambas se calmaron.**

**-Que cosa?- pregunto Mina, algo extrañada, al no saber a que se refería su amiga- HAY!! es cierto lo olvidaba, si la tengo mira, pero hay un pequeño problema está en francés y yo no se ni jota de francés, pero no te preocupes Raye me ayudo a traducirla un poco-**

**  
A lo que ambas se referían era una famosa revista de modas que habían esperado con ansia desde hacía un mes, en ella se publicaba lo último en tendencias y si ambas querían llegar a ser unas grandes diseñadoras, debían estar al pendiente de la última moda, que mejor que tener las últimas noticias desde la cuna de la moda internacional, Paris. Sin darse cuenta Raye se acerco a ellas.**

**-Bueno chicas espero que lo poco que pude traducirles les haya servido, me despido tengo una cita- enfatizando esto último se alejo.**

**-Serena es cierto que tu padre le debe mucho dinero al suyo- preguntó una Mina curiosa.**

**-Quien te dijo eso?- preguntó un tanto molesta Serena.**

**-Ella, dice que por eso la están apoyando tanto, en que trabaja su padre es un político o mafioso, o es millonario acaso?- Mina esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su amiga, quien le respondió con toda sinceridad.**

**-Su padre es un contratista que trabaja con mi padre, no entiendo por que te dijo eso, con que fin?...- **

**Serena no iba a quedarse con la duda, así que fue en su búsqueda, dispuesta a que está le respondiera el porque estaba poniendo en mal, el nombre de su padre, la persona que tanto le había ayudado.**

**-Raye necesito hablar contigo, porque insistes en mentirle a la gente, no tienes porque avergonzarte de tu origen- Raye se levanto de la silla como un resorte.**

**-Y eso a ti que te importa, no creo realmente te interese lo que me pase o lo que haga, vamos deja de aparentar, lo que no eres, tu no eres mejor que yo- Serena se quedo pasmada ante la actitud de Raye.**

**-Quizás en eso tengas razón, no soy mejor, pero tampoco peor que tu, yo no voy por la vida mintiendo y renegando de lo que soy, yo no soy igual a ti- no iba a dejarse ante esa clase de improperios, lo único que había tratado de hacer era ayudarle, pero definitivamente Raye no era la niña indefensa que todos creían.**

**-Es cierto eres una chica con suerte, tienes todo lo que yo deseo, todo lo que yo siempre he necesitado, así que más vale que dejes de hacerte pasar por el ejemplo de chica, por el ejemplo perfecto a seguir, y créelo estoy muy agradecida con tu padre y en cuanto a Darien…- pauso un momento antes de continuar segundo que a Serena le parecieron eternos- nunca ha sido mi intención separarlos si esa es tu molestia.**

**Fue hasta ese momento en que Serena supo por donde iba su juego, Raye empezaba a interesarse por Darien y a él tampoco le era indiferente la chica de cabello oscuro, así que debía tomar cartas en el asunto o podía perder no solo a su amigo sino también al amor de su vida…**

**La encaro hasta que la rubia, se dio la media vuelta y sin decir más se alejo conteniendo su rabia y dejando a la otra sumida en la suya propia, el juego había comenzado y ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perder…**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**-Dijiste que Serena estaba interesada en el puesto- un apuesto rubio caminaba con rapidez mientras Darien le seguía de cerca.**

**-Si Haruka se lo que dije, pero creo que ha desistido de la idea, al menos por el momento y Raye necesita el trabajo, además después puedes ayudarme a conseguir un trabajo para Serena- Haruka se detuvo y miro a Darien un tanto extrañado.**

**-Mira Darien conozco a Serena y me gusta su forma de trabajar, es muy ordenada y en cuanto respecta a Raye no puedo confiar en alguien extraño, pero esta bien, tráela el lunes, desde ese día comenzará.**

**Haruka Tenoh era un importante publirelacionista de la casa de modas STAR MOON, una de las más famosas y reconocidas en todo Japón, sino es que la mejor, Darien había entrado a trabajar en la misma empresa, como auxiliar de fotografía, mientras terminaba sus estudios, era por ello que buscaba desde un principio un puesto para Serena, pero desistió de la idea al conocer a Raye y saber de las necesidades de esta…**

**-Si, el puesto es tuyo- dijo Darien a una Raye bastante emocionada, comenzaba a ganar terreno y eso la hacía sentirse satisfecha.**

**-De verdad? no lo puedo creer mil gracias Darien, no se como agradecerte, aunque me siento mal por Serena, que va a pensar, va a creer que lo hice a propósito- ambos se encontraban almorzando en una cafetería Darien quería darle la noticia cuanto antes y al no tener trabajo en esos momento le había llamado para invitarle y así darle la noticia.**

**-No te preocupes por ello, yo hablaré con ella, Serena entenderá que tu lo necesitas más que ella, no te preocupes- ambos asintieron con una sonrisa, algo esta despertando dentro de ellos, algo inexplicable, pero lindo al fin y al cabo al menos para uno de ellos…**

**Así pasaron la tarde juntos entre bromas y risas, Darien olvidándose por completo de un compromiso previo con Serena, quien le había esperado toda la tarde en su casa, más no se encontraba sola, Andrew el mejor amigo de Darien le acompañaba…**

**-Dices que salió desde temprano?- pregunto por enésima vez la rubia, al mejor amigo de Darien.**

**-Si Serena, salió desde temprano y no dijo nada, además ya es muy tarde, teníamos trabajo que hacer pero en fin creo que será para otro día- dijo algo extrañado y resignado el chico, tomando sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse.**

**-Esta bien creo que yo haré lo mismo y me marchare espero que no le haya ocurrido algo malo- dijo en voz alta la rubia, quien en su voz podía reflejarse la tremenda angustia que sentía al no saber nada de su amigo, Andrew le miraba resignado pues el sabía el verdadero motivo del retraso de Darien, Serena se despidió del chico y tras salir Andrew lanzó un interminable suspiro.**

**-¡Hay Darien! yo no se como puedes hacerle eso a una chica tan linda- se dijo para si mismo, por supuesto asegurándose antes de que Serena ya se había marchado.**

**Serena salió de la casa de Darien cabizbaja, él no era así, nada jamás le había retrasado, de pronto escucho unas risas al final de la calle, esta al reconocer a los dueños, se oculto para no ser vista.**

**-¡¡Vaya!! he pasado una de mis mejores tardes en tu compañía- dijo la chica de cabello oscuro.**

**-De verdad? me alegra que lo veas así, era esa mi intención, hacerte pasar una buena tarde, ya te hacia falta desde lo de tu padre- el rostro de Raye cambió drásticamente y una falsa lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla.**

**-Di… discúlpame, no era mi intención, de verdad lo lamento- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Raye quien solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, este se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Serena tras su escondite miraba toda la escena muriéndose de celos, pero las siguientes palabras la dejaron sin habla.**

**-Bueno ya basta, te prometo que no más lagrimas, además debo estar presentable el lunes o Haruka no deseara haberme contratado- ambos sonrieron mientras entraban a la casa de Darien, la rubia por su parte no salía de su impresión…**

**-Sabías que yo deseaba ese puesto, por que se lo diste a ella- preguntó Serena ahora que tenía de frente a Darien, había evitado verlo por dos días pero no aguanto más, así que esa misma mañana mientras el chico se dirigía a su escuela, lo encaró.**

**-Vamos Serena, ella no tiene a nadie, ella necesita el empleo más que tú, tú tienes a tu padre, puedes vivir sin el empleo, ella no- aquellas palabras hicieron enfadar a Serena que pensaba el de ella, que no era más que una niñita mimada que papá la complacía en todo, estaba muy equivocado.**

**-Me vas a decir ahora que si alguien más lo necesitará a parte de ella se lo hubieras dado, Darien por Dios te conozco, hemos sido amigos desde niños, que te ocurre ahora- preguntó una muy exaltada Serena.**

**-¡¡NO!! la pregunta es que te ocurre a ti, no puedes entender que ella necesita trabajar para subsistir y tu no?, Serena vamos en algún momento encontraré otra plaza para ti, descuida- respondió ahora de manera brusca Darien.**

**-Ella solo finge estar desamparada para sacar provecho de la situación y tú has caído como un tonto- exclamo Serena ya bastante ofuscada por la contestación de su amigo**

**-¡¡MIRA!!- grito Darien, para luego inhalar profundo y proseguir- es tarde y debo ir al colegio, más tarde hablaremos- Serena dio la media vuelta para entrar de nuevo a su casa, lagrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a aparecer y quería evitar a toda costa que Darien la viera así, Darien por su lado sabía que Serena actuaba así de pronto, ya más tarde se le pasaría el coraje y podrían hablar con más tranquilidad.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**-He observado el desempeño de todos y cada uno de mis alumnos, especialmente el trabajo que hicieron en los bocetos para la campaña primavera verano, quiero decirles que estoy muy orgullosa de todos pero quiero hacer mención especial de los trabajos de Raye Hino- esta al escuchar su nombre miro de forma peyorativa a los demás pero en especial a Serena, quien no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia hacía esta, envidia que se esfumo al escuchar lo siguiente- además de los de Serena Tsukino, ambas son muy buenas, así que espero que estemos frente a las futuras reinas de la moda no solo en Japón sino en el mundo-**

**Serena sonrió ante los comentarios de su profesora, quien había alabado los trabajos de ambas, no así Raye quien de inmediato borro de su rostro la sonrisa de satisfacción al tener que compartir el crédito con la "niñita mimada", como solía llamarle en secreto.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Seiya había regresado a Francia, estos últimos días los había pasado en total aislamiento, la perdida de su madre lo había dejado muy vació, ahora prácticamente se encontraba solo, pues su padre había desaparecido para él, él teléfono de su departamento sonó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.**

**-Diga?- contestó sin ánimos.**

**-Vaya que animo el tuyo, después de todo no siempre estoy cerca de ti, así que ahora debes aprovecharme- estás palabras lograron arrancarle a Seiya una sonrisa, que hacía mucho nadie lograba.**

**-Michiru que haces en Paris- pregunto el apuesto chico de cabellos a su interlocutora.**

**-Es la semana de la moda en Paris, y no pienso perdérmela, o que creías que solo vengo por placer- respondió la aludida.**

**Michiru era ya una famosa diseñadora que trabajaba para la ya conocida casa de modas STAR MOON, era por ello que donde estuviera lo último en moda estaba ella.**

**-Es cierto lo olvidaba y que tal te está yendo- preguntó Seiya.**

**-Pues para serte sincera mal, esperaba divertirme un poco más aquí, pero aún no se que lugares visitar, esperaba que tu lo hicieras- contestó una desganada Michiru, tratando de dar a entender su apatía.**

**-Me parece bien por que no cenamos hoy por la noche, te parece?- aquello hizo que Michiru saltara de la emoción.**

**-Claro, yo te llamare OK?-**

**-Esta bien nos vemos entonces- finalizo el chico mientras colgaba pesadamente el auricular.**

**Esa misma noche el timbre de su departamento sonó, al abrir se encontró con una elegante Michiru, que sin más se adentró al departamento.**

**-Y bien que cenaremos?- preguntó la chica de cabellos aguamarina.**

**-Pues yo ya me encontraba cenando pizza, creí que no vendrías- Michiru sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo.**

**-Y dime como un chico tan guapo como tú, se encuentra tan solo en estos momentos- preguntó Michiru mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza.**

**-En estos momentos prefiero tener un momento de soledad- respondió con un dejo de tristeza.**

**-En serio? y que me dices de Diane o como es que se llama?- cuestionó de nuevo Michiru.**

**-Diane, su nombre es Diane, descuida se aburrió de esperar- respondió con un sonrisa Seiya.**

**-Te conozco Seiya, esa chica te interesaba, no lo niegues o sentías algo más por ella, por favor no me mientas- pidió la elegante chica, mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de él- nunca te has enamorado-.**

**-No, y creo que jamás lo haré- respondió Seiya alejándose lentamente de Michiru- no conozco el amor, mis padres jamás me lo enseñaron, quizás su forma de amar era rara, quizás jamás la entendí- Seiya bajo la cabeza al recordar a su padre y a su madre, Michiru aprovecho el momento, para acercarse de nuevo a él y recargarse en su pecho…**

**-No digas eso, quizás yo pueda ayudarte, quizás yo pueda enseñarte…- añadió Michiru, sin recibir respuesta de Seiya, quedando ambos en silencio…**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**-Saben? creo que las fotografías que Darien me tomo salieron muy bien- dijo Raye mientras se las mostraba a Serena, todos se encontraban reunidos en la cena, está última las tomo mirando con detalle cada una de ellas, era cierto las imágenes eran muy buenas ella debía reconocerlo.**

**-Es cierto son muy lindas- respondió la rubia sinceramente.**

**-Y saben por que por que en ellas se reflejan el cariño que le tiene el fotógrafo a la modelo, no es cierto?- añadió Raye, buscando una respuesta de Darien quien solo se limito a sonreír, tal comentario molesto bastante a Neh, quien miraba con ojos asesinos a su hijo, y al mismo tiempo a Serena, pero esta guardando compostura se limitó a asentir, Kenji por su parte también sonrió, sabía cual sería la reacción de Neh si daba alguna contestación, así que solo se limitó a proseguir con sus alimentos…**

**Serena y Raye regresaban ya de tarde del colegio, cuando fueron interceptadas por un sujeto de cabellos castaños, está última lo reconoció de inmediato, así que con la mejor de sus sonrisas le pidió a Serena que se alejará, la aludida asintió sin saber lo que ocurría, mientras Raye se quedaba a solas con él sujeto.**

**-Que demonios quieres ahora Neflyte- preguntó la chica bastante molesta.**

**-Sabes lo que quiero linda- dijo el sujeto mientras sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros a Raye, casi lastimándola- a que te dedicas ahora a hacerte pasar por niña bien, quien era la rubia con la que ibas-**

**-No creo que te importe- respondió tajantemente la chica de largos cabellos, lo que provoco que el sujeto le diera una bofetada.**

**-No trates de ser ruda conmigo, sabes de lo que soy capaz, he venido por ti y no voy a marcharme hasta que vengas conmigo, por que no te olvidas de todo esto y vienes a vivir conmigo, linda eh que te parece- Raye respondió con una risa de burla y desprecio.**

**-Si somos la pareja ideal, somos iguales, pero por Dios quiero una vida distinta para mí, a que podríamos aspirar juntos?, a una vida miserable? tu en la cárcel y yo sola de nuevo como al principio, te lo advierto Neflyte aléjate de mi, así como se de lo que eres capaz, tu sabes lo que yo puedo llegar a hacer, así que aléjate- **

**Sin más se marcho de ahí dejando al castaño con una sonrisa de desprecio, este era un juego que comenzaba a agradarle, y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de divertirse al menos por un rato, al menos hasta que de una forma u otra ella fuera a vivir con él…**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Serena se encontraba sumida en su pensamientos tratando de descifrar que era lo que ocurría entre Raye y Darien, que pasaba con ellos dos, Serena estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo a su confidente, pero sobre todo estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida…**

**La cabeza le dolía, de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, así que decidió irse a dormir, pero comenzó a escuchar unas voces provenientes de la habitación de Raye, se trataba de Darien, quien se encontraba a su lado.**

**-Sabes pienso en mi padre y al mismo tiempo pienso en ti, me siento igual de protegida a tu lado, como cuando el vivía, me siento tan bien contigo- Darien sonrió tímidamente ante los comentarios de Raye, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, así que Darien la seco con el dorso de su mano.**

**-Vamos no llores ahora- pidió Darien al notar que esta continuaba llorando.**

**-Lo único que lamento es que Serena piense que me interpongo entre ustedes dos, yo… yo no quiero dañar a nadie, jamás lo haría y menos con ella que ha sido tan buena conmigo-**

**Serena escuchaba detrás de la puerta esas palabras le partían el corazón, quizás Raye no era tan mala persona, quizás solo necesitaba cariño, dentro de la habitación Darien abrazo a Raye quien se recargo en su pecho, y correspondía al abrazo, la rubia detrás de la puerta, no pudiendo contenerse, entro.**

**-No te interpones- dijo mientras se quedaba anonadada ante la escena, ambos estaban abrazados y al momento de entrar se soltaron bruscamente como si almo malo hubiese hecho- Darien y yo solo somos amigos, casi hermanos, así que si realmente lo quieres demuéstralo, quiérelo por mi no se detengan-**

**Raye al mirar a la rubia bajo la cabeza, fingiendo vergüenza, cosa que estaba lejos de sentir, Serena por su parte, sentía que el corazón le sangraba por dentro, debía admitir que había perdido.**

**-Se… Serena yo…- alcanzó a balbucear Darien quien se encontraba de pie.**

**-No te molestes Darien, yo se que le tienes mucho cariño a Raye y ese cariño es especial, así que no te preocupes, además nosotros somos casi hermanos, lo olvidas?- pronunció la rubia sintiendo que la vida se le iba en aquellas palabras, de inmediato salió de ahí, de lo que la rubia no se percato fue de la sonrisa de satisfacción que en rostro de Raye se había dibujado.**

**Serena entró en su habitación y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos azules, tuvo que llevarse un mano a la boca para callar sus sollozos y que estos no fueran escuchados por Darien y Raye, había renunciado, había renunciado para siempre al amor de su vida…**

**-"Pasajeros con destino a Paris, Francia, sírvanse abordar por la sala número dos"- **

**La voz de una mujer anunciaba el vuelo de Serena, que estaba punto de salir, los cursos habían terminado en el colegio, así que para alejarse un poco de todo aquello que le dolía, había decidido irse por un tiempo a Paris, la casa de la moda, aprovechando que una tía materna vivía en esa ciudad, estudiaría un poco en cuanto a moda se refería y aprovecharía para aprender un poco de Francés, Darien y Raye estaban ahí para despedirla.**

**-Bien supongo que es hora, ese es mi vuelo- suspiro resignada al saber que estaba dejando atrás todo.**

**-Si, ese es- se limito a decir Darien mientras Raye asida de su brazo le sonreía, ambos ya no ocultaban su relación, no al menos delante de ella.**

**-Voy a comprar unas cosas para Serena- anunció Raye al soltarse del brazo de Darien.**

**-Voy a extrañarte mucho pequeña- dijo Darien mientras Serena luchaba por no soltarse a llorar.**

**-Yo también y lo sabes- al escuchar sus palabras Darien la abrazo con fuerza, mientras las lagrimas de Serena seguían esa extraña fuerza de gravedad que las hacía caer al piso.**

**-Vamos cabeza de chorlito, deberías estar contenta, vas a tener la oportunidad de tu vida, visitar Paris no es cosa de todos los días- la rubia sonrió ante la forma en que su amigo la llamó, hacia mucho que no le escuchaba llamarla así, no desde que eran niños.**

**-Si pero los voy a extrañar mucho, además con el cambio de horario no creo que pueda dormir muy bien- ambos sonrieron ante tal comentario y se abrazaron de nuevo, en ese momento Raye regresaba con algunos objetos en las manos, los miró no sin sentir algo de envidia, para con la rubia, así que para interrumpir tal momento se acerco a ellos.**

**-Mira lo que compre para ti- dijo mientras le extendía a Serena un bello abanico con motivos orientales.**

**-Gracias- se limito a decir la rubia mientras agradecía sinceramente con una sonrisa- creo que es hora de marcharme- anunció mientras se despedía con un abrazo de Raye.**

**Darien la abrazo por los hombros mientras caminaban juntos hasta la sala de abordar, no hubo más palabras solo las miradas decían cuanto es que se iban a extrañar, al entrar a la fila Serena se soltó del agarre de Darien y camino hasta entrar de lleno, esta dejando en libertad al hombre que amaba para que este fuera feliz, aunque su vida se fuera en ello, aunque el alma doliera, había renunciado y quizás era lo mejor, tal vez y solo tal vez él solo regresaría a ella, por lo pronto trataría de sanar su corazón, además dicten por ahí que si amas algo, debes dejarlo libre, si regresa es tuyo, de lo contrario jamás lo fue y quizás jamás lo será…**

Muchísimas gracias, por los comentarios, cabe aclarar que esta historia esta basada en un drama koreano que algunas personitas ya reconocieron, espero que esto no las decepcione y sigan la trama que créanme estará muy interesante, reciban (: Besos y abrazos de MI :) y QUE LA INSPIRACION NOS ACOMPAÑE.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3.**_

_**-"Dios no soy fuerte nada fuerte, quiero serlo pero no puedo, me hará mucha falta Darien, pero debo entender que no será mío, que jamás lo será…"-**_

**Mientras caminaba por el pasillo del aeropuerto no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dejado en Tokio, a su mejor amigo, a su gran amor, había ya arribado a Paris y sus lagrimas amenazaban de nuevo con salir, pero hecho la cabeza para atrás evitando que estás salieran de sus ojos, en cuanto miro a su tía Setsuna que le esperaba en la sala, no pudo evitar que esa tristeza quedara atrás y de sus labios saliera una sonrisa de alegría al encontrarse con la hermana de su difunta madre.**

**-¡¡Serena hija por aquí!!- gritaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros y tez apiñonada, mientras agitaba los brazos llamando a su sobrina, Serena levanto una mano en alto para corresponder al saludo, mientras corría en dirección a su tía.**

**-Tía que gusto- exclamo la rubia llena de alegría.**

**-Ha sido pesado el trayecto?- preguntó la tía mientras ayudaba a su sobrina con su equipaje y la asía de los hombros encaminándola hasta el taxi que ya les esperaba afuera.**

**La tía Setsuna era la hermana menor de su madre, quien se había casado con un guapo francés y había ido a dar hasta ese país, infortunadamente quedo viuda muy joven y jamás se volvió a casar, al no tener hijos y al haber quedado perdidamente enamorada de la ciudad luz, se quedó a vivir ahí, aunque esto significara, no volver a ver más a su familia, así que está visita de su sobrina favorita, hacia muy feliz a Setsuna que se había convertido por decirlo así en una soltera empedernida, lo de sobrina favorita no era muy valido que digamos, por que Serena de cualquier forma era su única sobrina.**

**Inmediatamente a su arribo a Paris, Serena se integró a un curso intensivo de Francés, cosa que se le complicaba un poco, pero que estaba dispuesta a aprender, siempre había sido algo despistada con eso de estudiar, pero la idea de hablar un nuevo idioma la hacía ponerle todo el empeño del mundo, además no podía andar por ahí esperando a que la tía Setsuna hablara por ella, con todo lo que la pobre tenía de trabajo por lo de su restaurante de comida japonesa era suficiente como para aparte pedirle que le ayudara con su tour por la ciudad, no paraba de admirarse de todas las maravillas de esa ciudad, era realmente hermosa.**

**Esa misma tarde, saliendo del instituto tomo su autobús, en el trayecto recordaba de nuevo esa escena que observo al entrar a la habitación de Raye y encontrarla en los brazos de Darien, al bajar del transporte camino hasta llegar a la avenida, esperaba en silencio el semáforo, y con vista baja continuaba pensado, por lo que no se percato del cambio de luz y avanzó sin ver venir el convertible rojo que se aproximaba a ella peligrosamente, tarde fue cuando al girar el rostro, el rechinido de las llantas le hizo reaccionar, para caer inconciente sobre el cofre del auto, dejando a su conductor entre asustado y nervioso, al ver caer a la rubia.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Raye por su parte comenzó la mudanza al nuevo departamento que había adquirido no lejos de la casa de los Tsukino, el cual pudo comprar al recibir el dinero del seguro de vida de su padre, después de todo el viejo no la había dejado tan desamparada, adoraba la idea de vivir sola, sin tener que dar cuenta a nadie de sus actos, y al mismo tiempo liberarse del yugo fraternal de Kenji Tsukino y de su hija.**

**Neh no podía o no quería evitar ocultar su aversión en contra de Raye, su intuición como ella decía no fallaba y esa niña tenía algo que no le gustaba, no era buena, eso lo sabía, pero era algo más, algo que le atemorizaba.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**-Pudo haber sido más grave- dijo un chico de larga cabellera negra, dirigiéndose a la rubia despistada que se la había atravesado por el camino.**

**-Si lo sé, lo siento de verdad- respondió la rubia un tanto apenada, quien había resultado ilesa, solo con algunos raspones y un dolor de cabeza, la impresión le había provocado un desmayo.**

**-Vamos no tienes que disculparte, solo debes de tener más cuidado la próxima vez que cruces la calle OK?- añadió el apuesto chico mientras sonreía.**

**-De acuerdo, es un alivio saber que a tu auto tampoco le paso nada- dijo la rubia mientras suspiraba, sintiéndose aliviada de que al convertible no le hubiese ocurrido nada malo.**

**-No deberías preocuparte tanto por las cosas materiales cabeza de bombón, debes cuidar más tu integridad física o de lo contrario la próxima vez no serán solo unos cuantos raspones- ese mote de cabeza de bombón no le cayo nada en gracia a Serena que contesto de forma muy seria.**

**-Mi nombre es Serena OK?, Serena Tsukino, no cabeza de bombón- mientras hacía un gracioso puchero que al chico hizo sonreír.**

**-Muy bien Serena bombón, pues mi nombre es Seiya Kou, y es un gusto haberte casi atropellado- ambos rieron ante el comentario, mirándose directamente a los ojos, más de inmediato bajaron las cabezas al sonrojarse por tal acción.**

_**-"Que hermosos ojos tiene esta niña, Dios son realmente hermosos"- pensaba el chico de larga cabellera negra, mientras se reflejaba en esa mirada del color del cielo.**_

_**-"Creo que voy a derretirme si sigue sonriendo así"- eran los pensamientos de la rubia, mientras miraba esa sonrisa tan hermosa.**_

**-Pues bien creo que en serio debes poner más atención al cruzar o la próxima vez que tope contigo no seré tan benévolo, entendiste- dijo ya serio el chico, haciendo que la rubia se enfadara un poco.**

_**-"Vayan lo que tiene este chico de guapo lo tiene de arrogante"- dijo para sí la rubia.**_

**-Esta bien creo que hora de irme a casa- anunció la rubia, sacando de su admiración a Seiya que le miraba aún embelesado.**

**-No hay problema puedo llevarte- se ofreció de inmediato el chico, pero Serena ya había tenido demasiado por ese día, así que rechazó la propuesta de forma tajante.**

**-No es necesario gracias, puedo caminar, estoy algo adolorida pero no paralítica- indico la rubia de forma seria haciéndole ver al apuesto joven que se encontraba molesta, Seiya se acerco al convertible mientras sacaba las pertenencias de Serena.**

**-Ahora crees que lo sucedido fue mi culpa- se defendió el chico de cabellos negros al notar e tono de la chica.**

**-No señor Seiya Kou, es solo que no quiero causarle más molestias, además quiero caminar- enfatizando su nombre y el mote se señor, se alejo al tomar sus libros de texto entre sus manos, Seiya solo se limitó a sonreír ante la actitud de la rubia, no todos los días conocía a una mujer tan peculiar, como ella, pero algo debía admitir Seiya, esa sonrisa y esos ojos de esa rubia, le habían encantado, nada común en él, que era bastante selectivo.**

**-Que gentil de su parte el ofrecerse a traerte hasta aquí, cual era su nombre?- preguntó la tía Setsuna a Serena en cuando está le hubo informado lo ocurrido.**

**-No lo sé, no me lo dijo- respondió tajante Serena a su tía al notar que estaba de parte de ese tipo y que hasta le llamaba gentil, la verdad es que nunca iba a poder olvidar ese nombre, pero prefería mantenerlo en secreto y conservarlo para ella sola.**

**-Y como piensas que podremos reclamarle en caso de que tu situación se complique- pregunto la mujer adulta.**

**-No va a pasarme nada malo, estoy bien tía- corto Serena al levantarse de la mesa después de cenar.**

**Serena había pasado toda esa semana extrañando Tokio y sobre todo a Darien y a su padre, esa misma tarde después de salir de clases, se dispuso a llamarles, al no encontrar a ninguno de los dos, optó por dejar un mensaje en la casa de Neh, pero estaba algo equivocada ya que alguien si había escuchado el teléfono y el mensaje por supuesto, y esa era Raye a la que no le hizo mucha gracia el llamado de la rubia, así que optó por borrar el mensaje de la contestadora. Darien y ella pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos, cosa que a Neh no le agradaba en absoluto, más aún no sospechaba todavía de la relación que estos dos habían comenzado.**

**Darien había estado un tanto distante para con Raye, la ausencia de Serena a quien consideraba su casi hermana le afectaba, de una u otra forma, y el hecho de que no hubiese llamado en toda la semana indicaba que algo no andaba bien.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**-Vaya que es pesado esto del francés- dijo la rubia a una chica de cabellos rojos, llamada Molly, desde el inicio del curso había hecho buenas migas, y andaban dde un lado para otro.**

**-Es cierto- contesto la aludida- he pensado que mejor me dedicare a otra cosa- ambas rieron ante el comentario.**

**-Bueno pero la ventaja que tienes tú es que ya sabes ingles, japonés, e italiano, pero yo?- respondió con desgano Serena a su nueva amiga.**

**-Opss!!, lo siento Serena- dijo la pelirroja, mirando su reloj- pero debo irme mi madre me espera vamos a realizar unas compras, nos veremos mañana ok?- añadió mientras se despedía de ella.**

**-Nos vemos- termino la otra chica, mientras comenzaba a caminar e dirección a su hogar, camina pensativa, con l cabeza baja, por l que no pudo notar que un par de ojos la observaban detenidamente, hasta que topo con él.**

**-Hola Serena bombón, creo que se te olvidó esto- al escuchar el sobre nombre con el que era llamada, de inmediato levanto el rostro, para observar a su interlocutor, quien era nada más y nada menos que Seiya, quien le ofrecía un sobre, al principio no le reconoció, pero después reaccionó.**

**-Es cierto la carta de Darien- exclamo la chica al recordar lo sucedido.**

**-Tu novio acaso?- preguntó con inquietud el chico, a lo que Serena se limito a sonreír con desgano…**

**-Así que aquí vives, es linda- comentó Seiya una vez dentro de la casa de la tía de Serena, está le había ofrecido entrar aprovechando que se había tomado la molestia de llevársela hasta su domicilio, y como gesto de agradecimiento a su caballerosidad, pero no contestó a su comentario, pues estrujaba en sus manos, la carta que le habían enviado Raye y Darien.**

**-Malas noticias?- hablo de nuevo Seiya, intrigado por la actitud de la chica, esta solo realizó un movimiento de cabeza, para mirar a Seiya quien esperaba su respuesta y una sonrisa fingida y desganada fue lo que el chico recibió como respuesta.**

**-Lo lamento tal parece que lo único que te ocasionado son problemas y has de tener una muy mala imagen de mí, pero realmente se trata de un amigo un muy buen amigo que está en Japón en estos momentos y lo extraño muchísimo, por momentos me siento sola- los ojos azules de la rubia comenzaban a cristalizarse, por lo que Seiya decidió actuar y evitar que aquella bella mirada se viera empañada por las lagrimas.**

**-No debes sentirte así, es más conozco una restaurante de comida japonesa muy bueno por aquí, que te parece si tu y yo bombón vamos a comer algo- preguntó Seiya, haciendo que Serena sonriera nuevamente, por la familiaridad con la que ya ambos se trataban- se que te agradara de ese modo no te sentirás tan lejos de casa-**

**-Te lo agradezco de verdad, pero debo ir a trabajar- anunció Serena cortando toda esperanza de un tajo para el guapo Seiya.**

**-Esta bien será en otra ocasión, finalmente ya se donde vives- afirmo Seiya con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.**

**En cuanto Serena se quedó sola en la casa pensó para si misma:**

_**-"Vaya con ese chico, de verdad es que es bastante ligero, mira que tratar de conseguir de ese modo una cita con una niña tan linda como yo**_**"- pensó en silencio, tratando de con esas palabras levantarse el ánimo y vaya que lo había conseguido.**

**-Señorita un par de bebidas, por favor- una voz hizo sobresaltar a Serena que se veía bastante atareada con la clientela del local de su tía.**

**-Un momento- Serena trataba de tomar aire, pues por momentos se sentía desfallecer.**

**-Serena hija es hora de que vayas a estudiar- sentenció Setsuna, a lo que Serena se encogió de hombros y anunció.**

**-Lo sé tía, pero podré compensarlo con mi paga, no crees?- dijo al momento que le guiñaba una ojo a su tía, para reír después ambas.**

**-Hola Setsuna buenas tardes- dijo una voz a espaldas de Serena.**

**-Hola!!- contestó la aludiada a la masculina voz- serena hazme un favor ve a atender al chico- pidió la tía, serena asintió, al girar su rostro se encontró con los hermosos ojos de Seiya que le miraban sonriendo.**

**Algo había en el destino que se forzaba a unirlos, pensó Seiya, cuando comenzaban a caminar juntos por la calle, y el por supuesto no iba poner resisitencia.**

**-Dime vienes muy seguido- preguntó Serena al joven que caminaba ahora a su lado.**

**-Mmmhh!! Si, bastante he vivido en Paris desde muy chico, así que el restaurante de tu tía siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito- dijo el chico de larga melena.**

**-Mentiroso, seguramente lo dices porque yo vengo contigo, pero supongo que has de tener algún otro sitio favorito- sentenció serena al escuchar a Seiya.**

**-Eso no es cierto- se defendió Seiya- no soy ningún mentiroso-.**

**Así pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, entre risas y relatos familiares, claro sin llegar a ningún lado y sin contar por supuesto más detalles acerca de la parte non grata de su existencia. Seiya llevo a Serena hasta la casa de su tía, en cuanto llegaron de inmediato serena bajo del auto, sorprendiendo a Seiya de sobremanera, ya que muchas veces, había estado acostumbrado a el personalmente abrir la puerta del copiloto de forma caballerosa, esta acción dejo anonadado al chico, y le agradó esa forma tan sutil de manejarse de la rubia.**

**-Te agradezco mucho, la tarde estuvo de lo más amena- hablo Serena, mientras se colocaba a un lado ya fuera del auto.**

**-No ****gracias**** a ti - objetó Seiya.**

**-Sabes ahora que lo pienso, tú eres más grande que yo, por lo tanto bien podrías pasar por mi hermano mayor, mucho mayor- enfatizo Serena****provocando la risa del chico.**

**-Así que menor que yo EHH!!, pues no lo pareces, te ves un poco más grandecita-**

**Respondió defendiéndose Seiya.**

**-Me estás llamando VIEJA!!- refunfuño la rubia.**

**-No!!, no!!, no es eso, se defendió Seiya, levantando las manos. Y negando con ellas.**

**-Ja, ja, ja, ja- reía Serena al ver la expresión del chico- vaya deberías haber visto tu rostro, es muy gracioso-**

**-Pues tu deberías haber visto el tuyo, te ves aún más hermosa cuando ríes- dijo en tono seductor Seiya, provocando que la risa de Serena terminara, y bajara la cabeza sonrojada.**

**-Bueno- suspiro antes de continuar ya repuesta de la vergüenza que acababa de pasar- creo que es hora de irme**-

**-****Es cierto, no creo que a Setsuna le agrade mucho la idea de que su sobrina este conmigo- dijo Seiya mientras miraba su reloj- solo prométeme una cosa- pidió el chico a Serena.**

**-Si, dime- dijo la aludida.**

**-Que dejarás de pensar en esa carta e intentaras descansar- pidió Seiya mientras guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que el rostro de Serena volviera a sonrojarse- además no te encuentras todavía del todo bien, como para desvelarte-**

**-Te lo prometo- respondió la chica de ojos azules, aunque no estaba segura de cumplir tal promesa.**

**-Bien entonces nos vemos Serena bombón- dijo mientras arrancaba el auto y Serena agitaba una mano para despedirse.**

**Al entrar de nuevo a la soledad de su habitación la nostalgia la invadió, no podía evitar pensar de nuevo en esa carta, así que sacándola de entre los libros, se dispuso a leerla una vez más.**

_**-Hola cabeza de chorlito:**_

_**Sabes Raye dice que tienes cabeza de chorlito por ese par de chongitos tan peculiares tuyos. Así qu**__**e tomaremos de nuevo ese sobrenombre.**_

_**Quieres decirme por que no hemos sabido nada de ti, que pasa contigo, cuéntame como te ha ido en tus clases de Francés, supongo que mal conociéndote, pero vamos Serena no desistas, yo se que podrás, llama más seguido, espero que no te hayas olvidado de nosotros. Raye quiere escribirte algo así que le cederé un poco de mi lugar. Darien.**_

_**Serena no sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo, esta mañana fuimos Darien, Andrew y yo a nadar, no se como los has aguantado todo este tiempo, a mi me hicieron maldades como no tienes idea, sobre todo Darien, ya sabes como es, aunque llego un momento en que no soportó más el agua fría y Andrew y yo seguimos en la lucha por ver quien nadaba más rápido, no te preocupes por ellos que yo los tengo mas que cuidados, besos y escribe pronto. Raye.**_

**Al terminar de leer de nuevo la carta, se hecho a llorar deseo por un momento no haber vuelto a ver a Seiya Kou. Con tal de que esa carta que en eso momentos le estaba lastimando tanto, no hubiera regresado a ella, pero no, mejor no****, prefería sentir mil veces esa sensación de vacío, a nunca haberse vuelto a reflejar en esos ojos del color del oscuro cielo.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**-Hola, ya regresé- anunció una elegante chica****, mientras entraba al área de las oficinas, encontrándose con un rubio que le miraba de arriba abajo.**

**-Michiru, necesito hablar contigo- pidió el chico de cabellos rubios.**

**-Haruka!!- exclamo con sorpresa la chica de cabellos aguamarina- llegaste temprano, dime que es lo que deseas-**

**-Han llegado rumores desde Paris, que especulan que anduviste de bar en bar ahogándote en alcohol- arremetió Haruka a la elegante diseñadora y cabeza creadora de la empresa STAR MOON.**

**-Y quien demonios te crees tú, para cuestionarme en cuanto a lo que hago y no- se defendió Michiru.**

**-Pues por si se te ha olvidado soy el publirrelacionista de esta empresa y es mi deber cuidar la imagen tanto de la empresa como de su personal- respondió tajantemente el rubio- y tú perteneces a ese personal-**

**-Pero no cualquier personal- añadió Michiru, haciéndole ver a este la diferencia entre un empleado normal y ella.**

**-Pues con mayor razón- se justifico Haruka, quien comenzaba a avanzar amenazadoramente hasta la diseñadora.**

**-Sabes que hemos perdido ya dos contratos en el extranjero por ese desliz tuyo?- soltó Haruka como bomba- además es mi deber informarte que habrá una junta extraoficial para atender este problema y tú sabes quienes estarán presentes, para deliberar tu estancia aquí-**

**Estas fueron las últimas palabras que soltó Haruka, antes de darse la media vuelta y retirarse, dejando a una Michiru, temblando pero de coraje, como se atrevía ese engreído a hablarle de ese modo, lo que Haruka no sabía era el contacto directo que la chica tenía con los accionistas mayoritarios de STAR MOON, y eso pesaba y pesaba fuese cual fuese la situación…**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**-Todavía estudiando?- una varonil voz se acerco a una linda rubia que estudiaba o hacía como que estudiaba.**

**-Si pero de verdad esto no se me da- dijo acongojada la chica.**

**-Que llevas ahí bombón- preguntó Seiya mientras tomaba entre sus manos un cesto.**

**-Oh!! es el desayuno que mi tía me preparó- respondió Serena, mientras Seiya se llevaba a la boca el interior de la misma.**

**-Mmmhh!! Son muy buenos- exclamó con la boca llena, Serena sin prestarle atención no se percató hasta que él chico hubo vaciado el contenido de la misma.**

**-Que!!, te acabaste toda mi comida??- Serena estaba atónita ante lo sucedido, pero no pudo dejar de escapar una sonora carcajada al mirar el rostro de Seiya que con las mejillas infladas, y el rostro compungido le miraba-**

**-No tienes porque burlarte así de mí- se defendió ante las carcajadas de la rubia que si bien eran contagiosas.**

**-Bien, ahora no te quedara de otra que invitarme a comer- dijo la chica mientras tomaba de nuevo sus libros, y sujetaba a Seiya de la mano, haciéndolo levantarse de su asiento bruscamente.**

**-Oye espera ten más cuidado, trátame bien bombón- se quejo el chico, dejándose guiar por la rubia.**

**Para Seiya era algo inexplicable, había algo en esa niña que le gustaba, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su manera de tratarle, era una sensación diferente, muy distinta a las demás, siempre que conocía a una mujer, eran ellas quienes intentaban por todos los medios complacerle, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez era él quien deseaba complacer en todo a una mujer y esa mujer era ella, Serena Tsukino una niña todavía extraña para él…**

**En cuanto a Serena la situación que vivía no era muy diferente, Seiya era apuesto muy apuesto, no podía negarlo, se sentía mucho, muy bien a su lado, sin embargo hubiese deseado que esa persona que estaba ahora a su lado fuese Darien, pero no era así, por más que lo desease, no era posible, Darien jamás iba a ver en ella otra cosa que no fuese una niña pequeña, una hermana y hasta una jovencita inmadura y caprichosa como a veces le llamaba, debía admitir que esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad que Seiya le prodigaba, no era lo mismo que Darien le hacía sentir, que era muy diferente, que junto a Seiya se sentía compenetrada, se sentía en su mismo ambiente, mientras que con Darien solía discutir cuando el le llamaba inmadura, pero que lo amaba, pasara lo que pasara lo amaba, o no?...**

**-Te gusta?- preguntó Seiya a la rubia mientras la colocaba una mascada en la cabeza.**

**-Si es linda, pero yo no suelo utilizar estás cosas- sonrió ante la imagen que le proyectaba el espejo, si quizás no se veía tan mal.**

**-No te preocupes bombón no es para ti es para mi novia- enfatizó Seiya logrando que Serena se sonrojara de la vergüenza.**

**-Mira está es linda no lo crees- repuesta de la vergüenza pasada, Serena coloco en la cabeza de Seiya una gorra.**

**-Mmmhh!! para tu novio- preguntó Seiya esperando ansioso la respuesta.**

**-No es para papá- sentenció Serena mientras sonreía.**

**-Bueno pues yo por el momento no tengo novia así que mientras consigo una para mí, tu cuidaras de esto dijo mientras colocaba de nuevo la mascada en el cuello de su rubia amiga.**

**-Me parece excelente, la cuidaré muy bien- ambos suspiraron aliviados ante las respuestas negativas de parte de ambos en cuanto a novios se refería…**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Raye comenzaba a tener problemas con su independencia, los gastos comenzaban a ahogarla, luz, agua, teléfono, electricidad, todo se le estaba juntando, así que tenía que encontrar algo que le generara dinero y de inmediato…**

**Hasta que cierta mañana recibió una llamada de alguien que, o podía sacarla del apuro, o hundirla todavía más, era nada más y nada menos que Neflyte…**

**-Sabes que el negocio no marcha nada bien sin ti, muchos clientes han preguntado por sacerdotisa de Marte, como te hacías llamar, algo ridículo tu nombre- se mofaba el castaño, mientras bebía su trago del vaso frente a él.**

**-Y?? Que quieres que haga por ti?- preguntó Raye.**

**-Es simple linda que regreses al negocio, te necesito y sé de buena fuente que lo necesitas, así que hagámonos un favor y hagamos un trato por los viejo tiempos- añadió el castaño levantando su copa, para brindar con la chica frente a él, quien le respondió levantando su vaso con desgano…**

**Raye estaba en serios problemas, por un lado necesitaba pagar sus deuda y por otro estaba su relación con Darien, pero definitivamente iba a inclinarse por el "empleo", amar a Darien no iba a darle de comer…**

**Neflyte manejaba un negocio de mala reputación, donde varias jovencitas trabajaban para él, haciéndole compañía a vejetes asquerosos, pero que pagaban bien, fue ahí donde Raye conoció a Neflyte, fue ahí donde termino por convertirse en lo que ahora era, en donde termino por aceptar una vida de bajo mundo, y que ahora tendría que retomar si es que quería seguir "sobreviviendo"…**

**-Esta bien Neflyte, volveré, pero esta vez yo pondré las condiciones…-**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Serena buscaba afanosamente, una dirección, Seiya le había pedido que le visitara cerca de donde Serena vivía era un especie de canta bar, en cuanto entro pudo notar que una melodía comenzaba, comenzó a buscar a Seiya con la mirada, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa, al verle sobre el escenario, en cuanto Serena se acercò el chico de larga cabellera negra, comenzó a cantar.**

**-"Kimi wa itsumo, kagaya ite ta..."**

**Era una melodía hermosa, Serena jamás la había escuchado, quedo embelesada, al terminar, Seiya abrió los ojos mirandola directamente a ella, Serena al notar esa mirada no pudo si no sonrojarse, cosa que a Seiya le dio mucha gracia. Bajo del escenario y con las manos en los bolsillo, se fue acercando lentamente a ella.**

**-Vaya!!, no sabía que cantarás tan bien- exclamó Serena.**

**-Bueno bombón tengo más cualidades, que si tu quieres te puedo enseñar- dijo el chico, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la rubia, quien había comenzado a retroceder ante la cercanía de Seiya.**

**-Ah!! S… sí, y que… que otras cosas puedes hacer- preguntó Serena mientras tartamudeaba, ese chico podía fácilmente ponerla nerviosa.**

**-Ser tu guía de turistas esta noche por ejemplo- exclamo el chico una vez que hubo cumplido su cometido, hacer temblar a su rubia amiga, y entrelazando su mano a la de ella, la levantó y salieron juntos de ahí, visitaron todos los lugares más majestuosos de Paris, algunos de los cuales Serena jamás había oído hablar, entre ellos no podían dejar pasar obviamente, la torre Eiffel.**

**Ya lo saben comentarios, intentos de asesinato, felicitaciones, todas son bien recibidas aquí, solo no sean muy fuertes, por fis, sin más por el momento las dejo, reciban (: Besos y abrazos de MI :) y que la inspiración nos acompañe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4. Volver para perder.**

**-Vaya!! Es hermosa- exclamaba Serena, una vez arriba de la misma, en dónde podía contemplar, la ciudad luz en todo su esplendor, Seiya la contemplaba embelesado, era tan fácil deslumbrar a esa chica, en estos momentos y con esa expresión en su rostro Serena asemejaba ser un niña pequeña, aunque de pronto esa sonrisa se apagó, Seiya al darse cuenta de ello, supuso de inmediato que se trataba de ese "amigo".**

**-Que pasa Serena?- preguntó el chico angustiado por su actitud.**

**-Nada es solo que ahora que lo veo, no es tan grande… sabes?, la torre de Tokio es más grande que esta… raro no?, no se como es que la torre Eiffel es más famosa que la nuestra?- dijo la rubia dejando perplejo a Seiya.**

**Aunque le agradaba que mientras estuviera con él, no se acordara de él, le encantaba de ella ese aire de inocencia e ingenuidad, nunca una mujer que hubiese conocido antes proyectaba ese aire, daban ganas de cuidarla, de protegerla, de secar eso cristalinos ojos en los que adoraba proyectarse, no cabía duda le encantaba toda ella, y no sabía como exponerlo, sin sentirse rechazado…**

**Volvió a girar el rostro para reflejarse en esos ojos, pero de ellos escapaba una solitaria lagrima, cosa que Seiya no le cayo en gracia.**

**-Bombón, no debes de llorar por alguien que jamás lo haría por ti- sentenció Seiya al momento que estiraba la mano para ofrecerle su pañuelo, Serena con ambas manos, tapaba su rostro para evitar que él la viera, pero al escuchar sus palabras levantó el rostro y tomo lo que él le ofrecía.**

**-Creí que lo mejor era huir de ellos- decía la rubia mientras secaba su llanto con el pañuelo de Seiya.**

**-Lo mejor para ti Serena es que lo olvides, eres demasiado buena e ingenua con todos, y sabes no todos son buenos y sinceros como tú, debes aprender algo no confiar en todo aquel que se te acerca- sentenció el chico**

**-Pero el era mi amigo y ella crei que podía llegar a serlo, pero no es sincera, esa es la verdad, yo creí…-**

**-Pues debes dejar de creer y pensar que no toda la gente es como tú, no todos en esta vida son buenos, generosos y confiados como tú, ven aquí bombón-**

**Serena caminó hasta Seiya quien la abrazo fuertemente intentando controlar su llanto, aunque no lo admitiera le dolía ver llorar a esa niña, y por un momento sintió algo de antipatía por ese chico que ni siquiera conocía y que era el causante de las lagrimas de su bombón…**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Raye, se mostraba ante Haruka como una chica prodigio, se quedaba fuera de su horario habitual, para seguir practicando en cuanto al diseño, y eso hablaba muy bien de ella, la verdad era que Raye le estaba poniendo mucho empeño a su trabajo, pues en realidad no deseaba hacer quedar mal a Darien , pues le estaba muy agradecida el hecho de haberla considerado a ella por encima de Serena.**

**-Que es lo que pretendes?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo saltar a la chica del asiento**

**-Ah!! Señor Haruka lo lamento, solo estaba observando los diseños de la señorita Michiru, son realmente encantadores- respondió Raye al notar a Haruka en la entrada del almacen, quien le sonreía divertido, si había lago que admitir, era que Haruka era un hombre atractivo y muy elegante.**

**-Raye debes ir a descansar de lo contario, no vas a poder levantarte siquiera mañana, y créeme mañana será un día agotador- sentencio Haruka, pues su asistente recien había comenzado a trabajar con él y no quería perderla, pues en relidad le era de mucha ayuda.**

**-En realidad estoy bien así, no me siento en absoluto cansada- y esa era la realidad, Raye después de todo disfrutaba su trabajo.**

**-Créeme Raye dentro de unos minutos, te sentirás agotada, no te confíes tanto y por tu bien vete a descansar- Haruka la miro mientras negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.**

**-Está bien, solo voy a recoger unos documentos en su oficina y me iré, esta bien?- preguntó Raye con cara de niña regañada.**

**-Esta bien- finalizo Haruka, dando media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de ahí, pero una voz lo detuvo.**

**-Haruka necesito tu firma en una solicitud para un pedido-**

**-Michiru, sigues aquí?- se giro Haruka de nuevo al escuchar su voz, sorprendido por la presencia de la chica.**

**-No se por que te sorprende? Te espero en mi oficina- finalizo de forma autoritaria Michiru en un gesto por imponer respeto y algo molesta por la forma tan familiar con la que Haruka trataba a las chicas como Raye.**

**-Esta bien, en un momento estoy contigo- Haruka se encogió de hombros, haciendo reir a Raye, quien dejo escapar una risita nerviosa, por el gesto de su jefe..**

**Raye admiraba a Michiru y a su ingenio, pero en el fondo le molestaba la arrogancia con que esta se manejaba, la verdad es que Michiru era talentosa, pero solía mirar de forma desdeñosa a las personas a su alrededor, sobre todo a las estudiantes de diseño, y cuando supo que Raye era una de ellas, la miraba de forma despectiva…**

**Raye estaba decidida a ganarse la confianza de Neh, de una u otra forma ella caería, pensaba para sí, así que ese día se decidió en ir personalmente hasta la florería propiedad de la madre de Darien, la idea de ser amable con ella no le agradaba en absoluto, pero debía ganarse a esa mujer para despojar a esa niña de toda esa gente que le estimaba…**

**-Buenas tardes, señora Neh- saludo de forma cortes Raye.**

**-Que haces aquí- pregunto de forma hosca Neh al percatarse de la presencia de Raye.**

**-Vine a disculparme con usted, la imagen del otro día… bueno… hasta yo habría pensado mal, así que créame no volverá a pasar, no quiero que piense mal de mí-**

**-Mira niña, no debes hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas, nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte sentir mal, yo te ofrezco una disculpa- y esa era la verdad, Neh era sincera, solo que en el fondo algo la obligaba a repeler a esa niña.**

**-No se preocupe, todo esta olvidado, vine por que quiero invitarla a una cena que realizare en la casa del señor Tsukino como agradecimiento-**

**-Esta bien ire-**

**-La estaremos esperando-**

**Al salir del establecimiento una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, estaba convencida de ganarse a Neh, aunque si no lo hacía, poco le importaba, tenía en sus manos a Darien y a Kenji y eso le bastaba…**

**-La cena esta deliciosa, de verdad Raye te felicito-**

**-Muchas gracias señor Tsukino es mi forma de agradecerle su hospitalidad, y lo bien que se ha portado conmigo todo este tiempo- respondió con humildad la chica de cabellos negros.**

**-No hay nada que agradecer Raye, lo hago con mucho gusto y de todo corazón-**

**-A usted también le quiero agradecer señora Neherenia, el que nos haya acompañado-**

**-Ya lo dijo Kenji niña no hay nada que agradecer-**

**-El señor Tsukino tiene razón Raye esta cena es deliciosa, Serena en su vida habría podido preparar algo así-**

**-Ja, ja, ja, es cierto mi hija tiene muchas virtudes pero la cocina no es los suyo-**

**Mientras ambos hombres reían, Neh los observaba con resentimiento, pues Raye y su actitud no terminaba de gustarle, como podían comparar a Serena con esa chiquilla, Serena era toda ternura, toda encanto y esa niña aunque nadie quisiera admitirlo, no era honesta, algo escondía…**

**-Que bueno que les haya gustado, ahora solo esperen a ver el postre-**

**Mientras Raye se levantaba de la mesa para servir el postre, Darien no le quitaba la vista de encima y su madre lo notaba, era obvio que algo se traía entre manos su hijo con Raye, pero iba a averiguarlo…**

**Al terminar la cena, Kenji y Neh se quedaron en el comedor, contándose trivialidades del trabajo, cosas sin importancia, pero que hacían amena la vida, y que mejor que contar con alguien para platicarlas. Raye y Darien por su parte salieron a caminar juntos aprovechando la distracción de la madre de este último.**

**-De verdad te grado la cena?-**

**-Si estuvo deliciosa, te felicito, eres una excelente cocinera, Como aprendiste a hacerlo?-**

**-En mi vida eso era parte de la rutina diaria, o te enseñas a hacer de comer o te mueres de hambre-**

**-Jamás vas a volver a pasar por eso, te lo prometo, voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos, para que jamás vuelvas a sufrir-**

**-Pero y tu madre Darien? Ella jamás va a aceptar que exista algo más entre tu y yo, así que aceptémoslo, y vivamos la vida lejos el uno del otro, es lo mejor-**

**La mirada de Darien se perdió, sabía que su madre jamás aceptaría algo entre ellos, y él debía hacer algo, Raye al mirarlo, supo que había dado en el blanco, si no iba a ganarse por ningún medio a Neh, por lo menos iba a darle donde más le dolía y ese era su único hijo Darien…**

**Serena salió al jardín aún con la carta de Darien en sus manos, hacía mucho frío, pero necesitaba pensar, pensar y recordar, aunque los recuerdos dolieran mucho, aunque sus recuerdos le partieran el alma…**

**El tiempo pasaba lentamente para todos, excepto para Serena, que cada vez sentía menos deseos de irse de Paris, menos ahora que había conocido a alguien como Seiya, aunque había un lazo muy fuerte que le llamaba de nuevo a regresar a Tokio y ese era su amor por Darien…**

**-Que mejor manera de despedirse de una buena amiga, que con una cena, no crees?-**

**-Pero esto va a salirte carísimo, además no creo que tengas suficiente efectivo, como para pagar todo lo que yo consuma-**

**-Descuida estoy acostumbrado a las chicas glotonas como tú-**

**-Oye!!… -**

**-Esta bien, esta bien bombón, dime que tal tu Francés?-**

**-No mejoro en lo absoluto, pero lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en Francia fue haberte conocido, no aprendí Frances, pero tu me hiciste más fuerte, te convertiste en un gran amigo para mí, lo mejor fue llorar en tu hombro sabes?? Por que tu perfume es delicioso-**

**Serena se sonrojo notablemente ante esta expresión, ni ella misma se esperaba estas palabras, así que rápidamente bebió de su vino.**

**-Oye Bombón!! Más cuidado eso no es agua, así que ten cuidado o podría aprovecharme de ti en un descuido, y no creo que tu madre le caiga en gracias-**

**Los ojos de Serena se nublaron, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Seiya, quien de inmediato se disculpo.**

**-Perdón dije algo malo-**

**-No descuida, es solo que… Mamá murió hace tiempo, así que dudo mucho que le moleste que beba en exceso-**

**Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Serena, mientras apretaba los parpados, tratando de controlar a las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.**

**-Lo lamento yo…-**

**Trato de disculparse Seiya, pero Serena no le dejo continuar.**

**-Discúlpame a mi por no mencionártelo, es que todo este tiempo solo he tenido a mi padre conmigo y con eso me basta, lo quiero mucho, él es todo lo que tengo, de vez en cuando extraño a mamá como ahora, pero el saber que tengo a mi padre me reconforta y me recuerda que no estoy sola-**

**-Eres muy afortunada, algunas personas detestan a su padre, así que tu que lo tienes aprovéchalo y quiérelo mucho, se amable con Darien y con Raye, ellos no tienen la culpa de gustarse, además no es el único hombre en la tierra bombón, puedes enamorarte de nuevo-**

**-No lo creo, él y yo éramos tan unidos, no lo entiendo-**

**-Entonces dile lo que sientes-**

**-Y si me rechaza?-**

**-Vivirás mucho mas tranquila al saber la verdad-**

**A la mañana siguiente Serena se marchaba de Francia, su estancia había sido muy placentera, pero era momento de partir.**

**-Tía Setsuna te agradezco mucho todo lo que hiciste por mí en estos días, te prometo regresar pronto-**

**-Espero que esta vez lo cumpla señorita-**

**-Te lo prometo tía-**

**-Bien, es hora de irnos bombón o de lo contrario no llegaremos a tiempo-**

**-Te agradezco mucho Seiya la atención con Serena, lamento no poderte ir a despedir hija, pero tu sabes el negocio-**

**-Descuida Tía-**

**-Si Setsuna tu tranquila dejas a tu sobrina en buenas manos, el gran Seiya Kou se encargara de escoltarla hasta el aereopuerto, y me asegurare de que suba a ese avión, no queremos que regrese a atormentarnos o sí?-**

**-Seiya??!!-**

**-Esta bien bombón solo lo digo por la cara de felicidad que tiene tu tía al saber que regresas a Tokio-**

**-Eso no es cierto hija, sabes muy bien que por mi, te quedarías conmigo siempre-**

**Serena se abrazo a Setsuna como despedida, minutos después Seiya depositaba su equipaje en el interior de su automóvil, para llevarla al aeropuerto.**

**-Bien Serena es momento de que partas, en unos momentos más anunciaran tu vuelo, así que debes estar preparada, ok? Además debes estar feliz, veras a tu padre y a Darien de nuevo-**

**-Es cierto, solo espero que los obsequios que llevo les agraden, tengo tantas ganas de abrazar a mi padre y ver su cara de felicidad en cuanto vea lo que le llevo-**

**-Y a Raye que le compraste?-**

**-Nada!! Por que?-**

**-Era de suponerse, así que me tome la libertad de comprarlo yo mismo-**

**Seiya saco de su bolsillo una cajita, entregándosela a Serena.**

**-Que es?-**

**-No seas tan preguntona Bombón-**

**-Y a mi que me compraste?-**

**-Bombón tienes contigo al gran Seiya Kou, eso debería bastarte-**

**-Pues que modesto es usted Seiya Kou-**

**Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo.**

**-Así quiero verte siempre Serena, sonriente-**

**Serena no pudo sino sonrojarse ante el comentario de Seiya, quien la contemplaba, era de ensueño ver a esa niña sonrojarse ante sus comentarios.**

**-Y para cuando volveras a Tokio?-**

**-No lo sé, aún no encuentro un buen motivo para regresar, aunque tu estás haciando meritos, así que tal vez en un par de años-**

**-Tanto tiempo!!??, sabes?? Te voy a extrañar mucho, espero que para las vacaciones puedas ir –**

**-No te lo prometo, pero hare todo lo posible, ok?-**

**Seiya sin poder contenerse, abraza fuertemente a Serena, quien hace lo mismo, después de todo el se había convertido más que en su amigo, en su confidente**

**-Te voy a extrañar mucho Seiya-**

**-Yo más bombón, yo más-**

**-En este tiempo que vamos a estar separados puedes comenzar por practicar mi nombre, soy Serena, no bombón-**

**-Mmmhh!! Serena, Serena… me quedo con bombón-**

**Ambos rien ante la ocurrencia de Seiya.**

**Serena comienza a caminar hasta la escalinata, para abordar el avión, su rostro se nota pensativo, pero se gira para despedirse de ese chico, que le ayudo en los momento más difíciles, era momento de regresar a casa.**

**El viaje de regreso no fue tan placentero como ella creía que sería, iba a ver de nuevo a su padre y a Darien, pero también dejaba en Francia a Seiya a su amigo, y vaya que lo iba a extrañar, después de todo no a diario se encuentra uno con alguien que intenta atropellarte y se convierte en tu mejor amigo, que decir tu mejor amigo, tu confidente, tu paño de lagrimas, un extraño que sin conocerte siquiera se convierte en parte esencial de tu vida, de tu existencia…**

**Al llegar a Tokio, Serena buscaba con la mirada a su padre, aunque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Darien aparciera por ahí, pero sabía que si el estaba ahí, Raye también, así que la idea ya no era tan grata, más de pronto una sonrisa ya cnocida la saco de sus pensamientos, era su padre, Serena corrió hasta él y lo abrazó fuertemente, que mejor que estar en los brazos de tu apdre para no sentirte tan desvalida.**

**-Papá, papá que gusto verte, te extrañe mucho-**

**-Yo también mi pequeña Serena, yo también. Serena… pero… que pasa… que tienes? Por que lloras?-**

**-No es nada papá, solo estoy muy feliz de verte-**

**-Vamos Serena ya eres toda una señorita, limpia esas lagrimas, que Neh te espera en casa con una deliciosa cena-**

**-De verdad? Neh cocino para mí?-**

**-Si, lleva planeando el menú toda la semana, deberías verla, estaba vuelta loca al saber que regresabas de Paris-**

**-También extrañe mucho a Neh, y a Darien, como está él?-**

**-Bien supongo, pero no hagas más preguntas ya sabrás cuando lleguemos-**

**Ya en el auto, Serena meditaba en silencio las palabras de Seiya, que pasaría, que haría, decirle o no Darien, era un verdadero dilema, eso podría significar dos cosas, la primera ganarse el amor de Darien o la segunda perder para siempre su amistad, no quería ni pensar en ello, ya había perdido cuando niña a su madre y una pérdida más no creía soportarla, y menos si de por medio estaba Darien.**

**Neh como de costumbre recibió a Serena entre besos y abrazos, esa niña a la que quería como una hija, estaba de vuelta y si ella estaba de vuelta, quizás ayudaría a alejar a Darien de Raye, pero lo que Neh no sospechaba era la relación que comenzaba a formarse entre esos dos, a quien le cayó de extraño la ausencia de Darien fue Serena, espera o por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que al llegar a casa el se encontrara ahí, pero al no mirarlo por ninguna parte omitió la pregunta obligada, para bienestar de todos, sabía en el fondo que la respuesta no le agradaría en lo absoluto, así que prefirió callar, aunque más tarde tendría la respuesta, al mirar entrar a Darien y Raye por la puerta principal, riendo alegremente, jamás había escuchado reír de esa manera a Darien, ni siquiera cuando ellos estaban juntos, y eso le molesto de sobremanera.**

**-Ah!! Serena por que no nos dijeron que llegaba hoy-**

**-Lo lamento Darien, pero es que apenas me lo dijo ayer por la noche y no tive tiempo de avisarles, solamente tu madre se entero por casualidad, de echo intente localizarte pero me fue imposible-**

**-Lo lamento es que yo lo acapare toda la tarde de ayer-**

**Se disculpo Raye, sin disimular la alegría en su rostro al mirar a una consternada Serena.**

**-Y la noche también?-**

**Preguntó Neh, al recordar que Darien no se había presentado en casa para dormir, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de su indiscreción al mirar el rostro de Serena sorprendido y de inmediato se dispuso a cambiar el tema, dejando a Darien y a Raye muertos de vergüenza.**

**-Alguien quiere postre?-**

**-Yo Neh, aún tengo lugar para el postre-**

**-Yo también Neh, sabes que tus postres me encantan-**

**Disimulo Serena, sintiendo que el alma le dolía, y que un extraño humo le subía por la garganta, nublándole la vista y provocando una sensación de ahogamiento, pero supo disimular muy bien.**

**La cena pasó sin mayor contratiempo, al terminar Darien y Serena llevaron a Raye hasta su departamento, a Serena le agradó mucho la idea de saber que por lo menos el departamento de Raye no estaba cerca de su casa ni de la de su amigo, así por lo menos existía una barrera entre ellos o eso era lo que ella creía.**

**-Quieres un helado?-**

**-Mmmhh!! está bien, pero que sea de doble chocolate-**

**-Oye Serena debes cuidar tu línea, no querrás ponerte algo llenita o sí?-**

**-Mira Darien eso creo que no es de tu incumbencia, después de todo me invitaste un helado, no es así, así que yo puedo escoger el sabor que más me agrade, y si digo que quiero doble chocolate, será doble chocolate, esta claro-**

**-Esta bien Serena!! no te enfades, ja, ja… deberías ver tu rostro-**

**Mientras caminaban ya con ambos helados en las manos, Serena pensaba en la sugerencia de Seiya, pero como decirle, como decirle a tu mejor amigo que estás enamorada de él, como decirle y evitar perderlo, como?...**

**-Darien, yo… yo creo que estoy malinterpretando las cosas entre tu y Raye, la verdad es que por un momento pensé que tu y ella… Dios!! que tonta, pero es que al verlos llegar riendo de ese modo, me imagine que tu y ella, tu sabes…-**

**-Serena yo…-**

**-Me equivoco no es así, tu y ella solo son amigos, la verdad es que tu siempre has sido muy sensible y al ver a Raye desamparada, tu interior te obliga a acercarte a ella, pero solo es afecto, un afecto de hermanos, cierto Darien?-**

**-Te equivocas Serena, lo que yo siento por Raye no es afecto, es amor-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Serena tu eres una niña muy importante en mi vida, eres como mi hermana, pero Raye es la mujer que amo, y quiero estar con ella el resto de mi vida, Raye es el amor de mi vida y tu…-**

**-Yo no soy nada Darien, nada, mejor déjalo así-**

**Serena corrió sola hasta alejarse de Darien, se sentía morir, Darien su Darien, no lo era más, pues ella era la dueña de su corazón, esa intrusa que se apareció de pronto en sus vidas y se llevo consigo a él, a su mejor amigo, al amor de su vida…**

**Al llegar a casa entró de inmediato a su recamara, pero el estar ahí no hacía más que asfixiarla, así que se adelanto al balcón y mirando a las estrellas logró divisar a una estrella fugaz, lo que le hizo lanzar un interminable suspiro, recordando de nuevo a su amigo…**

**-"Hay!! Seiya que equivocado estabas, el decirlo no me hizo sentir mejor, si no más desdichada, no fue mi mejor opción, solo espero que de verdad exista otro hombre en mi vida que me haga olvidar, como lo dijiste tú, quizás me vuelva a enamorar"-**

_HOLA!! Mil disculpas a todas, pero es que la verdad estos meses han estado de flojera, y la neta es que no tenía nadita de ganas de escribir nada, pero miren la fuerza volvió a mí, y e aquí el capitulo número 4, ni más ni menos, díganme que les pareció, lindo, es un asco, definitivamente dedícate a otra cosa, en fin cualquier comentario es bien recibido, solo no sean muy duras, y por fa no dejen de leerlo, YA VOLVÍ!! y espero tener el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, la siguiente semana, VALE!! cuídense mucho y besitos a todas las integrantes del HAREM de mi adorado tío Seiya Kou, AH!! y un besote enorme desde aquí para mi adorado Haruka, que me trae en las nubes, SI!! el es el culpable de que no pueda actualizar pronto, digo quien se resiste a los encantos de ese hombre. SEE YOU LATER_


End file.
